


Darkness and Light

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Series: Love's Soldier [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Graphic Description, Minor Character Death, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot Twists, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Spoilers, Suicide, i'd say why but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: All good things must come to an end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A little fluff, a little angst, slightly graphic suicide/self-harm, brief character death.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:[The Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1UUAhZ3JzM) by Disturbed**
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N: Hello hello! This is kind of funny because it’s for both[@mrsbatesmotel53](https://tmblr.co/mkj3Stfpi2zjw6I9LCZQFwA) and her Motel Playlist Challenge, and [@iwantthedean](https://tmblr.co/myfVqUrW9N-kmjPJkYrHzlg)‘s YouAU Challenge (where we write ourselves into the story) played well into the little bit of mind-fuckery that takes place in this fic. Reading the first two definitely helps. This gets kinda dark pretty damn quick. **
> 
>  
> 
> **I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.**

_Tailgate party with the Winchesters_ , he said.  


_It’ll be fine_ , he said.

 _They’ll love you_ , he said.

Well...he wasn’t wrong. 

They were all such casual, pleasant people. His father called and invited us over for a family gathering. Last game of the World Series, and it was a tiebreaker. His mom and brother would be there and couldn’t wait to meet Sam’s new girl.

 _Sam’s new girl_. I still can’t get over that. Even after just a couple of weeks.

True to our agreement, we still did things together the same as when we were just friends. There was just a lot more kissing, fondling, biting, and orgasms involved. Although Sam took time to show his romantic side from time to time, and I had to admit: I lived for those moments. 

Tonight was special though. I would get to meet his family and, according to Sam, it wasn’t anything to freak out over. They were good people, though his brother was definitely one to watch. Funny, smart, and could charm the dress off of Lady Liberty, apparently. 

“So, he’s basically you but not as tall?” I joked. That earned me a spanking, among other delightful things.

Sam and I brainstormed and made two platters of bacon-cheddar jalapeno poppers for the gathering. I handled the peppers and cream cheese filling while he took on slicing the cheddar cheese and cooking bacon. Seems I’d been able to teach him a few new things in the kitchen, after all. And in exchange so did he, kindly introducing me to the many uses of a table when you can’t get to the bedroom fast enough.

It was nice to have someone whose libido was as insane as my own.

Those thoughts made me grin as the guys watched the baseball game get more intense. Dean hadn’t arrived yet, but Sam and his dad - “ _Call me John, sweetheart._ ” (The Winchester charm really did run in the family.) - cheered and yelled as the game switched back and forth in either team’s favor. I checked in between the living room and helping his mother, Mary, getting dessert together for later. I couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was. And she didn’t cook either, but she got a few simple recipes from me and promised she’d try them out. 

The doorbell rang the moment Sam walked into the kitchen to check up on me. Mary went to get the door as I was enclosed in his warmth.

“Having fun, sweetheart?”

“Lots.” I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

“Not yet,” he whispered in my ear, and I softly gasped at the graze of his teeth on my earlobe.  “Maybe when we get back to my place.”

I turned to face him, pulling him in by his t-shirt. “I’m holding you to that, Winchester.”

He purred back, “As long as you hold me, beautiful.” I could taste bourbon and chocolate in his kiss.

“Dude, in the kitchen?! You better sanitize every inch before Mom cooks in here again,” Dean joked, interrupting our moment. I could swear I saw a flash of something in his expression, but it passed.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam leaned down to stage-whisper in my ear, “Don’t take him seriously - he’s kind of a jerk.”

“Whatever, bitch,” Dean fired back.

Yup. Brothers.

But something seemed kinda... _off_ about Dean. Something not quite right.

* * *

The rain poured down in sheets as Sam Winchester lifted the lifeless body from the car and raced to their motel room, where Dean held the door open for them. Cas followed closely behind, having been called there by Dean, ready to heal as best as he could.

Two weeks. 

It took them _two weeks_ to find her. 

The djinn that captured their closest friend and researcher during their hunt in southern Ohio had fucked off to an entirely different location, and it was the last place they expected: an abandoned farmhouse just outside of Topeka, Kansas. Damn near under their noses this whole time.

If not for an Enochian tracking spell Cas hid within her anti-possession tattoo, it would have taken longer. But the djinn has been clever; he’d cut through it, breaking the skin where it was embedded in her lower back. Once the wound had healed, the spell reactivated though it had been considerably weaker than before. It was enough.

“Can you help her, Cas?” Sam hadn’t taken his eyes off of Ariel’s face since he brought her in.

The angel studied her, scanning every inch before pressing two fingers to the center of her forehead. “Her physical injury, I can mend. But the djinn… he’d been feeding on her longer than any djinn should.”

“Can she wake up?” Dean inquired sharply, gathering herbs and items together.

“Yes, but she’s been under too long to do it herself. She’ll need someone to...to alert her to the situation she’s in.”

“That’s what I needed, Cas.” Dean took a small pair of scissors and carefully cut a tendril of her tightly-wound hair. 

Sam offered to go in after her, but Dean refused. “You gotta be here when she wakes up. Look out for her in case shit goes wrong. I’ll bring her back. Promise.” 

The African dream root elixir was foul as ever, but it would get the job done. Cas put him under with a quickness, bringing him…

* * *

...right to the door of a quaint little blue house, on a quiet neighborhood street. From a cracked window he could hear sports, probably baseball. Three quick raps on the door. 

He didn’t have to wait long for a response. The door opened to a face he wasn’t expecting.

“Dean, honey! You missed the first half of the Series. Your father’s losing his mind in there.”

His mom was...well, she was always beautiful. But she looked so much happier here. He knew it wasn’t real, it wasn’t her, but he couldn’t leave without Ariel.

So he played along. “Old man can’t lose what he never had, Mom.” he joked.

With a kiss on the cheek, she directed Dean to the kitchen to meet his brother’s new girlfriend. 

A warm, honeyed voice spoke:  “I’m holding you to that, Winchester.”

“As long as you hold me, beautiful.” God, his brother was a cheeseball even in _her_ dreams.

He jumped right in. “Dude, in the kitchen?! You better sanitize every inch before Mom cooks in here again.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam shot back. He leaned down to fake-whisper in Ariel’s ear, “Don’t take him seriously - he’s kind of a jerk.”

“Whatever, bitch. Now go away - I gotta give the new girl here ‘the talk’.” 

She smirked. “Dean, I’m pretty sure I know all about the birds and the bees. Especially since Sam and I have been going at it like rabbits lately-”

“Whoa, that’s more about my brother than I needed to know, sweetheart!” Dean feigned disgust, but then cracked a smile.”

Sam went for another kiss, speaking softly to her before leaving the kitchen. “Don’t run her off, Dean!”

He sat in a tall chair directly in front of her. “Ariel, I don’t know how much you remember. But we’re running out of time and you gotta wake up.”

A puzzled look graced her features. “Um, Dean...who’s Ariel?”

* * *

I’m pretty sure Dean was drunk. 

At least, I thought he was at first. 

_Ariel_? That’s not my name. 

Or was it? They called me something else here. I hadn’t even given it a second thought.

And then, it got weirder. He starts talking about him and Sam being hunters, about how I was a friend of theirs who got taken by a djinn, and that I was in a dream and…

“You’re dying. And we can’t stop it.”

I wanted to argue. I wanted to protest.

But I couldn’t. Something about his words...they resonated with me. They felt familiar. 

And that terrified the hell out of me.

“Dean? What do you mean- I mean how-”

“You can stop it, Ariel. You know how to. Concentrate, kiddo. You already know.” And so I did.

Everything started to flood back. Castiel the angel, the Men of Letters’ bunker, Dean, Crowley the King of Hell, Sam…

Oh God. No… _Sam_. 

It was right in my face all along - the biggest damn clue of all.

“This isn’t real. None of it is,” I croaked in a pained whisper. Fuck.

I knew what I had to do. And I said as much to Dean, who looked apologetic.

“We need you out there. This isn’t how you want it to end. Trust me, I know.”

He’s right. Time seemed to stand still as I went looking for... _what the hell was I looking for?_

There it was, next to the pan of fresh brownies waiting to be cut. Stainless steel glinting in the cold white of the overhead lights. The handle is cool and lightweight in my hands. Testing the blade against my fingertips, I feel its sharp edge biting the skin.

“I’m scared, Dean.”

“I know...but I’m not leaving without you, kid. We need you to fight.”

None of this is real. Sam - _the real Sam_ \- is out there. My _friend_ , Sam. He’s waiting.

The truth is a bitch. But I would rather die with that than live in some perfect illusion.

I bring the blade to my neck, along the jugular. Sam steps into the kitchen at that moment, horrified and starts to rush to my side, calling a name that isn’t mine.

It’s too late. “See you on the other side, Sam.” 

The blade is true and quick as I slice deep. As my body collapses, I bleed out on the floor as Sam screams in panic over me. Darkness descends quickly…

* * *

...as the warm light fills my eyes when I wake up, a harsh scream escaping my mouth as I shot upright to my new surroundings.

To be continued... _ **very soon**_.


End file.
